This disclosure relates to computer test systems and, more particularly, to computer test systems for determining a server load.
Server computers often provide services to many users at the same time. Sometimes many users trying to access a server at the same time can overload the server. This can cause the server to experience delays in service, or fail altogether. One way to avoid these failures is to understand the limits of a server and design the server, or a system of servers, to handle an expected load.
Testing a server may include sending test traffic and test client requests, generated by virtual users, to the server. Some of these methods create network traffic by simulating user traffic and client requests, and measuring the response of the server under test. However, to effectively design a server or system of servers to handle an expected load, the designer may need to understand the server load associated with a particular operating point. For example, a designer may require, for the purposes of designing a robust server system, that the servers never operate above a particular capacity, say 80% capacity. In this case, it is desirable to understand what type of load will cause the server to operate at 80% capacity.